zabojcze_umyslyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OPISY ODCINKÓW
'SEZON 1' ODCINEK 1 Do Jednostki Analiz Behawioralnych ma powrócić jej dowódca Jason Gideon. Był na sześciomiesięcznym zwolnieniu lekarskim po fatalnej akcji w Bostonie, podczas której zginęło sześciu agentów. Tymczasem w Seattle grasuje morderca kobiet, który pozostaje nieuchwytny. Gdy dochodzi do uprowadzenia czwartej ofiary, do śledztwa włącza się Jednostka Analiz Behawioralnych. W prowadzonym dochodzeniu bierze udział Jason Gideon. Akcja w Seattle ma dowieść czy Gideon nadaje się do dalszej służby i czy może powrócić na dawne stanowisko. ODCINEK 2 Jednostka wyrusza do college'u w Arizonie, gdzie od pewnego czasu wybuchają pożary, w których giną studenci i wykładowcy. Miejscowa policja nie może wykryć sprawcy, ponieważ wszelkie dowody rzeczowe ulegają spaleniu. Jedyną nadzieją jest więc sporządzenie profilu psychologicznego. ODCINEK 3 Seria zamachów bombowych w Palm Beach na Florydzie kojarzy się agentom z innymi zamachami sprzed lat, których sprawcą był niejaki Adrian Bale. Choć konstrukcja bomb jest identyczna, Bale nie może być tu sprawcą, ponieważ siedzi w więzieniu. Jego współpraca będzie jednak konieczna, by wykryć obecnego zamachowca. ODCINEK 4 Agent Jason Gideon i jego ludzie jadą do San Diego, by prowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie grasującego tam mordercy gwałciciela. Bandyta poluje na swoje ofiary w biały dzień, jego celem są głównie kobiety z klasy średniej. Mężczyzna sam pozostaje nieuchwytny, jednak wie wszystko o swoich ofiarach i pojawia się w ich domu wtedy, gdy ma pewność, że są same. Do tej pory skutecznie ukrywał się przed miejscowymi funkcjonariuszami policji i pozostawał bezkarny. Członkowie grupy specjalnej opracowują portret psychologiczny przestępcy, by pomóc w jego ujęciu. ODCINEK 5 Nieznany sprawca porywa córkę prokuratora okręgowego. Grupa agentów specjalnych pod kierunkiem Gideona prowadzi śledztwo w tej sprawie. Dochodzenie utrudnia fakt, że mimo zachowania wyjątkowej ostrożności, porywacz wydaje się wiedzieć wszystko o ich poczynaniach. W końcu agenci poznają prawdziwy cel bandyty. Okazuje się, że nie liczy on na wysoki okup. Zależy mu na dotarciu do siostry bliźniaczki porwanej dziewczyny. ODCINEK 6 W Des Plaines, niedaleko Chicago, niezidentyfikowany mężczyzna w biały dzień strzela do przypadkowych osób. Nie zabija ich jednak, tylko poważnie rani. Psychologiczny profil sprawcy okazuje się jedynym i skutecznym sposobem jego wykrycia. Członkowie grupy specjalnej agenta Gideona: dr Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotch, Derek Morgan oraz Elle Greenway rozpoczynają dochodzenie w tej sprawie. ODCINEK 7 W stanie Maryland nieznany sprawca morduje czteroosobową rodzinę Crawfordów - matkę, ojca i dwójkę ich dzieci. Ciała ofiar odkryto dopiero pięć dni po zabójstwie, gdyż sąsiedzi byli pewni, że Crawfordowie są na urlopie. Detektywi odkrywają, że w podobnych okolicznościach kilka miesięcy temu zginęła inna rodzina - jej członkowie, podobnie jak Crawfordowie, szykowali się do wyjazdu na wakacje. Śledztwo niebawem odkrywa szokujące metody działania zabójcy - okazuje się, że sprawca najpierw zmusza swoje ofiary, by udawały, że spędzają z nim wspólne wakacje, a następnie morduje. ODCINEK 8 Elle Greenaway jedzie do Dallas, by przesłuchać skazańca odsiadującego wyrok za morderstwo w tamtejszym więzieniu. W tym samym wagonie podróżują z nią doktor psychiatrii i jej ciężko chory pacjent, Theo. Na widok uzbrojonego strażnika mężczyzna wpada w szał. Zabija strażnika, a pozostałych przy życiu pasażerów, bierze na zakładników. Wśród uwięzionych przez szaleńca znajduje się Elle. Współpracownicy agentki rozpoczynają negocjacje z porywaczem ODCINEK 9 W Baltimore grasuje płatny zabójca. Wszystkie ofiary miały zatarg z miejscowymi gangsterami, dlatego zachodzi podejrzenie, że morderca działa na ich zlecenie. Oględziny ciał zamordowanych i widoczne na nich liczne ślady tortur wskazują, że sprawca znajduje przyjemność w zabijaniu. Pracownicy Jednostki Analiz Behawioralnych przystępują do tworzenia portretu psychologicznego mordercy. Wkrótce odkrywają, że przestępca nie figuruje w żadnej bazie danych. ODCINEK 10 W pobliżu małego miasteczka w Wirginii zostaje zamordowany młody chłopak, gwiazda szkolnej drużyny futbolowej. Miejscowy szeryf postanawia wezwać śledczych z jednostki BAUW pobliżu małego miasteczka w Wirginii. W czasie wizji lokalnej funkcjonariusze odkrywają zwłoki innego ucznia. Wszystkie dowody wskazują, że obydwu morderstw dopuścili się członkowie sekty satanistycznej. Mimo oczywistych dowodów ich winy agenci Gideon i Hotchner podejrzewają, że sprawcą jest ktoś inny. ODCINEK 11 W miejscowości Harringtonville w stanie Tennessee w brutalny sposób zamordowane zostały dwie osoby. Sprawca wyciął z ciał ofiar narządy wewnętrzne i zabrał z miejsca zabójstwa. Ze względu na makabryczny charakter obydwu zbrodni agenci są pewni, że morderca cierpi na poważne zaburzenia psychiczne. Gideon i Hotchner docierają do wszystkich podejrzanych z listy sporządzonej przez miejscowego szeryfa, jednak żaden nie pasuje do profilu mordercy. Gideon wpada na pomysł, by poszukać sprawcy w miejscach pozornie niezwiązanych ze zbrodniami. W końcu udaje mu się natrafić na trop psychopaty. ODCINEK 12 Z miejskiego parku w Wilmington w stanie Delaware zostaje porwana 11-letnia Billie. Poszukiwania dziecka rozpoczęto z dużym opóźnieniem, gdyż matka dziewczynki była pewna, że córeczka jest z ojcem i nie zgłaszała jej zaginięcia. Gideon i jego ludzie usiłują nadrobić stracony czas, mimo że rodzice zaginionej nie w pełni z nimi współpracują. W poszukiwania dziewczynki zostaje zaangażowanych coraz więcej funkcjonariuszy. ODCINEK 13 W miasteczku Beachwood w stanie New Jersey dochodzi do zatrucia kilku osób. Agenci ustalają, że wszyscy poszkodowani poprzedniego dnia jedli posiłek w tej samej restauracji, tam więc szukają źródeł trucizny. W czasie prowadzonego dochodzenia odkrywają, że tych kilka przypadków zatruć było jedynie próbą przeprowadzoną przez sprawcę. Truciciel miał o wiele ambitniejsze zamiary... ODCINEK 14 Jason Gideon przesłuchuje Sarę Jean i Jacoba Dawes'ów, małżeństwo czekające na wyrok w celi śmierci w więzieniu stanowym na Florydzie. Ma nadzieję, że wyjawią oni, gdzie znajdują się nieodnalezione jeszcze przez policję zwłoki ofiar. Po rozmowie ze skazańcami dochodzi do wniosku, że Sara Jean jest niewinna. Kobieta nie wiedziała o zbrodniach popełnianych przez męża, a chce poddać się karze, by jej syn Riley nie dowiedział się, kim byli jego prawdziwi rodzice. Agent postanawia uratować więźniarkę. Ma jednak mało czasu. Do egzekucji pozostały zaledwie dwa dni. ODCINEK 15 Poszukiwany przed dwudziestu laty seryjny morderca i gwałciciel zwany zabójcą z Keystone ponownie daje o sobie znać. Jego kolejna ofiara ma zginąć w ciągu najbliższych pięciu dni. Dochodzenie w tej sprawie prowadzi grupa specjalistów z BAU pod kierunkiem Jasona Gideona. Do śledztwa włącza się także emerytowany agent tej jednostki, Max Ryan, który przed laty bez powodzenia próbował schwytać zabójcę Keystone. Okazuje się, że metody działania byłego pracownika BAU nie zawsze są zgodne z obecnymi procedurami, co wywołuje konflikty w zespole śledczym. ODCINEK 16 Grupa agenta Gideona angażuje się w kolejne dochodzenie. Tym razem specjaliści mają opracować portret psychologiczny zabójcy pięciu studentów, których zwłoki znaleziono w opuszczonym domu. Ciała ofiar noszą liczne ślady tortur. O zbrodnię funkcjonariusze podejrzewają członków sekty wzorującej się na indiańskich rytuałach. ODCINEK 17 Agenci z Jednostki Analiz Behawioralnych jadą do Nowego Jorku, gdzie w krótkim czasie dokonano serii morderstw. Początkowo śledczy są przekonani, że mają do czynienia z kilkoma niepowiązanymi ze sobą sprawami. Wkrótce udaje się ustalić, że wszystkie osoby zginęły z rąk tego samego człowieka. Ponieważ ofiary to kobiety i mężczyźni w różnym wieku i z różnych środowisk, utrudnia to sporządzenie właściwego profilu zabójcy. Po pewnym czasie agenci znajdują wspólny wątek w śledztwie. Okazuje się, że wszystkie ofiary mają na sumieniu jakieś przestępstwa, jednak z różnych przyczyn nie poniosły zasłużonej kary. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że morderca na własną rękę wymierza im sprawiedliwość. ODCINEK 18 Agenci Gideon i Reid jadą do Los Angeles na seminarium poświęcone roli ofiary i metodom zapobiegania przestępstw. Przy okazji odwiedzają galerię znajomego Reida, Parkera Dunleya. Funkcjonariusz poznaje tam młodą aktorkę telewizyjną, Lilę. Kobieta daje mu do zrozumienia, że się jej spodobał. Tymczasem miejscowa policja prosi agentów o pomoc w schwytaniu seryjnego mordercy, który grasuje w okolicy. Okazuje się, że wszystkie ofiary psychopaty były w różnym stopniu związane z Lilą. Kolejnym celem zabójcy może stać się doktor Reid. ODCINEK 19 Elitarna jednostka FBI ma za zadanie opracować profil psychologiczny kolejnego seryjnego mordercy. Tożsamość poszukiwanego jest znana policji, jednak, by zmylić pościg wciąż zmienia on swój wygląd i wciela się w różne osoby. Co gorsza jest bardzo zamożny. Jego elegancki wygląd i dobre maniery sprawiają, że potencjalne ofiary łatwo wpadają w zastawioną pułapkę. Agent Gideon i jego ekipa w pogoni za mordercą przemierzają kilka południowych stanów USA. ODCINEK 20 Elitarna jednostka FBI ma za zadanie opracować profil psychologiczny kolejnego seryjnego mordercy. Tożsamość poszukiwanego jest znana policji, jednak, by zmylić pościg wciąż zmienia on swój wygląd i wciela się w różne osoby. Co gorsza jest bardzo zamożny. Jego elegancki wygląd i dobre maniery sprawiają, że potencjalne ofiary łatwo wpadają w zastawioną pułapkę. Agent Gideon i jego ekipa w pogoni za mordercą przemierzają kilka południowych stanów USA. ODCINEK 21 Członkowie Jednostki Analiz Behawioralnych muszą zidentyfikować podwójnego agenta, który inwigiluje CIA. Szpieg ujawnia informacje z archiwów tajnego wywiadu, narażając w ten sposób życie wielu osób. W wyniku jego działań ginie człowiek, który opiekował się saudyjską informatorką Aaliyą i jej dziećmi. Funkcjonariusze próbują odnaleźć kobietę, nim dotrze do niej morderca. Wkrótce udaje się zawęzić krąg podejrzanych do czterech osób. Jedna z nich zostaje zamordowana we własnym biurze. Agenci muszą się spieszyć, by uratować pozostałe dwie ODCINEK 22 Agenci z Jednostki Analiz Behawioralnych udają się na zasłużony wypoczynek. Gideon spędza urlop w leśniczówce, Morgan i Elle Greenaway jadą na Jamajkę, Reid odwiedza chorą matkę, a Hotch spędza urlop z żoną i synkiem. Na miejscu zostają tylko Garcia i JJ. Wkrótce każdy z nich otrzymuje pocztą tajemniczy przedmiot, który ma związek ze śledztwem w sprawie serii tajemniczych zabójstw. Agenci nie wiedzą, w której paczce znajduje się wskazówka mogąca doprowadzić ich do psychopaty. Muszą jak najszybciej się spotkać, by wymienić się informacjami i złapać mordercę, nim zginie kolejna osoba.